


Janitor's Closet

by x_halima_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_halima_x/pseuds/x_halima_x
Summary: Betty's emotions run wild which causes the janitor's closet to get a little steamy...





	

It had been a hot minute since that kiss Veronica tenderly planted on Betty. Apparently, faux lesbian kissing was no longer considered taboo, nonetheless it certainly surprised Betty. 

It was all she could think about since the cheer try-outs. Veronica was forever embedded in her thoughts. Her beautiful brown eyes kindly complimented by her perfect facial structure. Not too mention her inviting, loving attitude which she only seemed to use around Betty. It made Betty feel special, like she was the only one Veronica warmed up to.

Betty couldn't keep her emotions at bay any longer! She just had to tell her or she would certainly go insane. She wanted Veronica... all of Veronica.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was time for class and Veronica was running late as usual, which is understandable as she was still a newbie at Riverdale High.

Suddenly, she was yanked into the janitors closet with full force. Her shoulders were pushed against the wall and she finally realised the identity of her grabber. Betty Cooper.

"Betty! What the hell are you doing?!" Veronica tried to shake the taller girl off but it was no use, Betty continued to tower over her. The height difference was cute and Betty loved being in control.

"Oh.. Veronica.. sorry. I mean you no harm. It's just that... well ... I". Being this close to Veronica made Betty forget all her words. _Oh what the heck._ Actions always did speak louder than words.

In that moment, Betty carressed Veronica's face and gently brushed her lips against hers. Veronica gasped in shock but eventually began to return the favour. The kiss lasted only seconds as they both pulled back. Betty's ocean blue pearls clashed with Veronica's brown acorns as they held eachothers gaze, in the most perfect moment.

"Mmmmmm."  
Veronica's groan spoke a thousand words.


End file.
